1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to packaging systems for filling containers with flowable materials. More particularly, the invention relates to container feed apparatus and container filling apparatus for use in a product packaging line.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional packaging processes where bottles or other containers are filled with flowable materials there is usually provided a container feed apparatus which organizes containers for introduction onto the line. For example containers from reshippers are deposited onto a feed table adjacent a series of parallel rails which organize the containers into files. By another means, for example pushing the containers against a transverse rail, they are organized into rows. In one arrangement a conveyor moving in a direction transverse to the organizing rails transfers the containers out onto the line one row at a time. The next bottle of each file then moves onto the transverse conveyor and up against the transverse rail, ready for transfer out onto the line.
Elsewhere on the line a filler awaits the empty containers and fills them in turn. In order to speed production fillers are constructed so as to fill multiple containers in each filling cycle. As is well known, such parallel processing increases production speed. However, containers coming from the feeder conventionally have to wait before transferring into the filler, and there is a required time for the containers to transfer out of the filler. The containers then are transferred to capping and labeling apparatus, as required.